


Gabriel's New Pet

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Archangels, Chains, Depressed Alex, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gabriel is Evil, Hurt Alex, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thoughts of Suicide, Torture, Whips, leverage - Freeform, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Gabriel wants to kill Alex, but there is just something about the Chosen One that keeps him from doing it. He has Alex as a prisoner, and instead of killing him, he decides Alex would be suited better for something else. Alex can only hope that Michael and Noma will come to his rescue before Gabriel breaks him completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this fiction. Updates will come, but they will probably be spaced out. As stated in the tags there will be rape and torture, so if those are triggers for anyone then this is probably not for you. Other than that please enjoy.

Alex was starting to regret his decision to go outside the wall again, but instead of running into eight balls he had to run into the archangel that wanted him dead. Gabriel saw Alex as a threat and vowed to kill the chosen one, but something changed. Alex never thought that when Gabriel captured him, that he would be used in such a way. Lannon tugged at the chains that bound him to the chair. He looked at Gabriel who was circling him like he was a piece of meat, and he hated the archangel even more. Alex was hoping that Michael would show up to save him, but he doubted it. This time he knew that he was on Michael’s bad side, and he felt that the archangel would not be coming to save him this time.

            “To believe that someone like you has caused so much fuss and strife between Michael and I.” Gabriel slowly spoke. Gabriel stared into the blue eyes of Alex, and he savored how he saw the defiance in those eyes. He should have killed the chosen one, but something stopped him. Now Gabriel was thinking of other ways to use Alex and how to slowly break the young man down. “To think that my Father would put his faith in one person to save all of mankind. Yet here you are Alex, my prisoner.”

            “Go on and kill me then Gabriel!” Alex shouted. He tugged again at the chains that bound him to the chair. He was hoping that he would make some progress in weakening the chains, but they were not going to give. Alex couldn’t believe that he was going to die, and it was going to be at the hands of the archangel that was destined to kill him. “Do whatever you want to me! I will never tell you what these symbols mean!” The chains were now digging into his wrists and he could feel the blood slowly trickling to the surface. He wished that he hadn’t made Michael so angry, maybe then he could believe that he was going to be saved.

            Gabriel laughed. He was going to do so much to Alex that Alex would either be begging for more or for death. Either way Gabriel was going to have fun with the chosen one. “I will give Michael credit for keeping you hidden for so long, he probably wanted to keep you around for a long time as a pet.” He laughed when he watched Alex tug that the chains, knowing he was probably hitting a sore spot on the hero. “Can’t say that I blame my brother though, you are so beautiful though.” Gabriel reached out slowly and stroked the side of Alex’s face, but quickly pulled away when Alex tried to bite him. Gabriel laughed again, he was actually enjoying laughing. “Such temper and violence Alex. It will be fun breaking it, but I do hope it takes a while. Strong spirits are so hard to find and you look like you would make the perfect pet.”   

            Alex flinched as he felt the cold metal of the chains digging into his wrists now, causing the blood to seep through faster. “I am no body’s or angel’s pet.” He hissed through clinched teeth. “Why don’t you release me Gabriel and fight me fairly.”

            Gabriel laughed as he walked around the chair, admiring Alex’s spirit and will. He could also see some markings of his Father’s message showing through on the young man’s neck. Faster than Alex could blink, Gabriel used his wing to slash the front of Alex’s shirt. Gabriel stared at Alex’s chest, admiring the markings, and how the chest rose up and down, yet there was no shaking. _Such a brave young man,_ Gabriel thought. _I wonder how long until I can break him._ “Well I am definitely starting to see why Michael would keep you around. With a body like yours, you could make an angel jealous Alex.” Gabriel stalked slowly towards Alex, and slowly reached out and started to stroke the skin underneath. After a few moments Gabriel smiled, he could feel Alex slightly trembling underneath his touch. Gabriel took his other hand and with both hands grabbed the open ends of the shirt and pulled the shirt back. He studied the marking’s, the ancient text of his Father, how the black ink was a beautiful comparison to Alex’s pale looking skin. He was in such good shape, considering the conditions of Vega were not the best. “Has Michael ever beat you Alex? Have you ever been a wild young man that Michael had to beat you?”

            Alex froze, his memory taken him back Michael whipping him for going outside the walls of Vega. How General Riesen stepped in and stopped it. He was so lost in thought that he cried out slightly in pain when he felt Gabriel pinch his right nipple in between his forefinger and thumb. Alex looked at Gabriel’s face and could tell the Archangel knew the truth because he had taken too long to respond. “Yes, only when I disobeyed orders or went outside of the wall.”

            Gabriel was pleased with the honesty that he had gotten Alex, and he wanted to see how much more he could get out of Lannon. “How would he beat you Alex? Would it leave any marks?”

            Alex was wishing that Gabriel would stop touching and just kill him already. This was the worse humiliation he had ever endured. The touch was making his skin crawl and the way that Gabriel stared at him reminded him of a piece of meat. Alex decided that just telling Gabriel the truth would probably stop this torture. “He would beat me with a whip, and yes it would sometimes leave marks, but nothing serious.” Alex felt Gabriel’s hand travel further down, and he wanted to jerk away, but the chains made it impossible. He felt his finger’s hook the waist line of his pants, and Alex felt his breathing start to quicken.

            “Are you a virgin Alex?” Gabriel teased.

            “Of course not.” Alex quickly spoke. He and Claire had had sex, and heck even him and Noma had a thing. Only the thing with Noma was before he found out that she was angel. He felt Gabriel tug a little at his waist line, and Alex’s breath would catch in his throat. “Stop.” He breathed out shakily. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he was hoping that Gabriel would stop.

            Gabriel enjoyed listening to the shaky breathing coming from Alex, enjoyed feeling the small tremors going through Alex’s body. He laughed in his throat, brought his wings out and gently beat them once before retracting them. “That’s not the type of virgin I meant Alex.” He emphasized his point by slipping his fingers a little further down Alex’s waist line, and moved them from side to side. “Now I’ll ask you again Alex. Are you a virgin? Has Michael ever taken you?” He loved seeing the red flush go through Alex’s face, and he was starting to wonder in Michael actually took this mortal boy.

            “No, we never did anything.” Alex quietly spoke. There were times he dreamed of being taken by Michael, but those were just dreams. “He was interesting in the woman only.” Alex turned his head away from Gabriel’s gaze. He felt Gabriel’s fingers go further down his pants and around to his ass, and Gabriel leaning over him. Alex’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Gabriel’s finger’s teasing at his untouched hole.

            “Then when your training starts tomorrow, we shall have so much fun.” Gabriel whispered. He quickly removed his finger’s from Alex’s pants and quickly stood straight up. He watched as Alex’s body shook, and how heavy the Chosen one was breathing. Gabriel knew he was going to have fun as he walked past the chair and Alex. “Get some sleep Alex. I will return in the morning and then your training will begin.” He went out of the door and slammed it shut. Gabriel made sure to lock the door, and listened as Alex protested.

            “Gabriel! You son of a bitch!” Alex screamed. He struggled against the chains, trying to escape. This training did not sound pleasant, and the way Gabriel spoke made him have a strike of fear. “Get back here and let’s finish this! Gabriel!” Alex screamed. He knew it did no good, but it made him feel a little better, made him feel like he wasn’t completely useless at the moment. Alex tried to pull at the chains, but he knew that there was no chance he would be escaping anytime soon, so he tried to tip the chair. He learned that that was useless, because the chair was secured to the floor. The adrenaline rush was finally fading off of him, and soon he felt the pull of sleep calling to him. _Michael will find me I hope._ Alex thought. He felt his eyes get heavy and soon everything went dark.


End file.
